


Breathe

by teenytinytonyistragic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drowning, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenytinytonyistragic/pseuds/teenytinytonyistragic
Summary: Now the flame rages closer, lower yourself and those unblinking eyes again into the boiling water and suffer. Breathe.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat of the Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754368) by [Scavenge4Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenge4Dreams/pseuds/Scavenge4Dreams). 



He held him under.

The rapidly, yet steadily rising temperature of the water, a sick reminder.

Don't breathe. repeated inwardly like a prayer, and it makes sense.

Where is god now? Why hasn't he shown himself yet? Steve is praying over and over again, words losing their meaning as they are repeated like a mantra.

He knows He knows inside that it's useless. It's hopeless, he is hopeless, and his survival bathed in futility.

What of its futility? Does man not take and take, each breath without purchase? Without thought and without consequence?

Don't breathe, please don't breathe. 

The sky is painted now. Ironically beautiful and red. Orange and yellow dance on the edges of his distorted vision as a teasing reminder, of what was and what will never be. 

Where is god now? He is pleading now.

Trashing against human arms, tight restraints. The water is becoming cloudy, or is that his vision?

Is it over now? The water is scalding his skin now, bubbling and boiling, surrounding everything he knows. 

Blisters and burns. 

Make it stop. His eyes are closed and he isn't moving anymore. 

Don't breathe. He only wants to breathe. He won't breathe.

Why won't he breathe? The water is forgotten, the sky is light and mocking, beautiful and bright. 

The water collects in droplets on olive skin, ashen and blue, like his lips. Breathe damn it. 

He won't breathe, his eyes transfixed and haunted. Peaceful. 

Peaceful and haunted in death, his murder. 

He was alive and now he is dead, it seems simple, and in reality, it is. 

Him, the murderer, screaming himself hoarse. Longing to see those dead motionless eyes moving and full of like again, but they won't live. He knows they won't. They'll stay that way forever and it's your fault.

How could you? You loved him, he adored you, but he's gone and you are to blame. 

He was pleading! Begging in your arms to be let go and you didn't listen.

You're selfish, you loved him too much but not nearly enough. 

Those unblinking eyes love you not, no more, for you killed them. 

Where is god now? Where is his justice? He has none. 

Now the flame is raging closer. 

And closer yet. 

Lower yourself and those unblinking eyes again into the boiling water and suffer. 

Breathe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever fic on archive!


End file.
